The Wolf Said So
by yorushihe
Summary: When Bo decides to go on a field trip, all Tate could do was follow after her to make sure she's alright... That also includes the rest of the Universe (just) in case she meets any friendly Alien along the way. Gen. Teen!Bo, Dad!Tate.


**The Wolf Said So.**

A single dad and his teenage daughter were walking down the road. The girl looked to be around fifteen, with long and curly blonde hair held up in a half braid down her back. She was tall just like her father, and was happily skipping down the path while the dad walked at a more sedate pace.

"I'm sure it's going to be around here, so we don't have to walk for longer" The girl spoke suddenly, noticing the impatient mood her father fell in. She paused in her skipping long enough to let the man reach her place, then she kept on walking beside him, shooting an impish look from under her lashes.

"You know I don't care much for you hocus-pocus thingy, but I figured I should humor you after last time" Actually, according to her mental tally, it was according to the last hundreds of times. She had a record of being correct, thank-you-very-much. They advanced a few more paces, when out of nowhere a wind picked up.

The blonde girl gasped, flinching in place as she felt reality bend and flex around her. The currents of time shifted so drastically that for a moment she was able to glimpse the time lines connecting her and her dad, and trace it all the way to their creation. Then, as soon as it started it was over, and there in front of them was an old Police Call Box.

Her dad gaped at the show of absurdity (according to him, she could easily slip into his mind and read his thoughts with how loud he screamed them) though he should have been used to examples of out worldly displays of improbabilities. "That" He started breathless "Just didn't happen" He concluded with a gulp.

"Oh yes it did!" The girl answered with a tad of glee coloring her voice. Who said she wasn't allowed to have some fun at her dad's expense? Well, she received a call to this place from somewhere, whispers guiding her here and now and so she came, it was rude to refuse an invitation. "Now we just have to wait until he comes out!"

"Bo! Be more precise!" Her dad snapped, overwhelmed, she couldn't blame him for being irritated, so she limited herself to a childish tongue sticking out between her lips. "That cabin came out of nowhere, and you knew it would be here" He accused (correctly) though he was wrong, the thing didn't come out of nowhere.

More out of no_when_.

Oh she was so excited! "Relax dad, it's nothing bad" Bo tried to placate. "Actually, I think this is going to be great, so just take a deep breath and trust me, ok?" The blonde man did just that, passing a soothing hand over his shaved head and inhaling deeply.

"Fine, I'll trust you that whatever comes out of that isn't out to eat us, blow us up, kidnap you, try to kill me, sell us out, torture us, capture us or something worse" He finished his rant with narrowed eyes in her direction. Bo rolled her eyes, remembering Milton's words about politeness.

But her dad didn't deserve it right now, so she'd roll her eyes all she wanted. "He won't" She finally promised, and just as they heard an unlocking sound and the door to the blue cabin came open, revealing a very… peculiar man sauntering off of it. He was tall and skinny, all knobby knees and elbows. He was wearing a suit a size too small and a bow tie.

"Why, a committee reception!" He drawled in a thick British accent that made both father and daughter blink for a moment. "Hello there" His sparkling green eyes finally noticed Bo, and she had to take a thundering breath to control the explosion happening between their two minds.

He was large, she felt, and his size was greater than hers, mind wise. She realized two things about this mysterious man – One was that he had the same potential she did, maybe even more, and Two – He wasn't human… at least his thought's signature didn't check with nothing she felt before. The time-lines she could barely glimpse before were bending like a golden halo all around him, and the more time she spent in his company the more those timelines twined with hers and her dad's.

"Hi" Bo greeted back breathlessly, still lost within her extra senses. The man didn't seem as affected as she was, but his already wide eyes widened even more and his expression softened a bit as he regarded the pair of blondes. "You're not the one who's been calling me" Bo noticed, eyeing the air around the man.

"And you're not the one who called _me_" The man agreed, shrugging it off as another mystery in his long life. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" he offered a cheerful handshake to Bo.

"I'm Bo and this is my dad, Billy, though you can call him Tate" Bo shook that hand with as much gusto, smiling up at the raven haired man.

As soon as his hands were free, however, he had a strange cylinder like object blinking all around Bo's face. "Absolutely amazing" he gushed. "Your ESP levels are off the charts! You read human enough, though I'd bet you have some mixed blood down your line, Bo, do I even have to ask?" He prompted with a smile from ear to ear.

"Of course not!" Bo exclaimed with false affront. Her dad looked between them confusedly until that part.

"Of course not what, ask what?" He asked, a little disturbed.

The Doctor person took a look at him then nodded. "He's invited as well"

Bo nodded back. "I know, the wolf said he'd come with me if I went with you" The Doctor paused in his 'scanning'.

"Wolf?" His voice was pathetically hopeful, but he masked well.

"Wolf" Bo agreed and nothing else was vocally exchanged, instead Bo concentrated into sending the other psychic the picture and signature of the whisper inviting her here, instantly tethering herself to her father to keep grounded.

The Doctor noticed this and smiled. "My mind is a dangerous place, your psychic field is almost as powerful as mine, which could possibly lead your mind to be lost in me, but you have an anchor don't you?" He stated, looking at her Tate. "I'll have to teach a trick or ten, you can't depend on your old man forever if you want to keep sane and healthy"

Bo nodded, thrilled. "I know you will" She'd have occasional glimpses of the timelines before. "I don't think I can hide my own name though" The Doctor waved away a hand.

"Dozens of effective methods, hiding one's name is only one of those, though the most powerful and efficient" And amusing, he grinned. "Now why don't we discuss this inside with a cup of tea?" The blonde girl readily agreed while her dad eyed the Blue Cabin suspiciously.

Yes, living with Bo has made him mellow in terms of accepting the unnatural, but all of them fit inside that narrow thing was asking too much. "What's it called?" Bo asked curiously, already following the green eyed man inside his Call Box. Tate legged behind, still a bit suspicious.

"TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" The Doctor lectured, keeping the door open so Bo could enter. She did with a measure and squealed like the girl she was when she was finally inside.

"Oh dad! You gotta see this!" She called from inside, sounding further than she ought to be in such a shallow space. Tate shook his head, sighing resigned and following after Bo, not noticing the soft smile on the Doctor's face.

The bow-tie wearing man counted from 10 to 1 before smiling victoriously when a yell came from inside his TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside!" To which his new protégée replied.

"It's actually smaller on the outside dad, we're in another dimension right now"

…

Fin…

Just watched Believe and felt like I should give it some love… in a xover…with Doctor Who… The Doctor is the 11th Docotr, maybe just after Claire? I hope this inspires people to write more Believe fics! hahha! cute series!


End file.
